


Hush

by taeminleaf



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, jongtae - Freeform, this is lame but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: jonghyun needs to shut up sometimes





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> just a dumb lil thing, surprised i’m even posting when my motivation is like -103647% :-))

* * *

 

Jonghyun is half giggling as he looks down at his phone. Slowly, he’s making his way through endless replies and quotes from fans regarding his three birthday selfies. Left and right, sweet messages of love and appreciation fill his phone. He’s in a damn good mood and he thinks his mood gets better when Taemin sits next to him on their couch.

“Hey hyung..” Taemin starts, not paying much attention to Jonghyun or his phone, more so making sure no one is around. He thinks Key and Minho went out shopping while Jinki went out with their manager. _Good_ , he thinks.

“Hmm,” is all Jonghyun mutters, grin still playing on his lips.

“Can I..talk to you?” Taemin asks, leaning closer, hoping Jonghyun isn’t too busy with whatever he’s doing to spare a few moments.

“Ohmm, yeah sure, was just checking the fans’ messages, they’re so cute, aren’t they?” Jonghyun giggles again and Taemin has to fight off his grin. “What’s up?”

“Uh- not here…in..our room,” Taemin suggests, hoping behind a closed door, they’ll be covered by another layer of security should anyone decide to come back earlier. Taemin tells himself this, and while he is mainly doing it for that sole reason, he can’t help but think that being behind a closed door will be more convenient for the both of them if these next few minutes go smoothly.

Once behind the wooden door of their room, Jonghyun faces Taemin, confused and giddy, wondering if Taemin has some sort of wonderful of surprise in store for him; and while it might be a surprise, Taemin isn’t sure if it’s going to be anywhere near wonderful for the elder. “What is it?” Jonghyun asks.

“Well I um..I feel-” Taemin starts but Jonghyun quickly moves closer to him, bringing a hand to his forehead and another onto his tummy. _Fuck_ , Jonghyun doesn’t know how much having his tummy touched works him up, but he ignores the swirl in his stomach when Jonghyun speaks.

“Feel? Feel what _baby_ , are you okay? You sick? You don’t feel that warm, and I don’t feel any weird gurgling in your belly either.. What’s wrong Minnie?” Jonghyun coos in the gentlest of voices. Baby, seriously Jonghyun, how much more _boyfriend_ can you get without actually being one, Taemin thinks.

“No no I just had to tell you something..” Taemin starts again, pulling away from Jonghyun softly as to not offend him, more so just put an end to the warm contact Jonghyun is giving him because all Jonghyun’s warm hands and caring eyes are doing for him right now, is flustering him up, which he really doesn’t need.

“Okay..shoot,” Jonghyun says, slowly letting his hand leave Taemin’s sweater and forehead. Taemin flips his hair to readjust it on his face and then starts speaking in the quietest voice he’s ever produced.

“Hyung I’m..in love.” Taemin says blankly, not wanting to jump the gun.

“Really Minnie? That’s great.” Jonghyun cheers. “Who’s the lucky person? Tell me everything, Tae, are they a non celeb?”

“Uh- no hyung I- I’m in love with yo-”

“Yoona? Wow Taeminnie I’m shocked, she’s three years older than you- wait, then again so am I.. But Yoona? Really? Wait, I didn’t even let you finish, you probably didn’t even mean Yoona. I should have let you finish, you probably meant someone else.” Jonghyun takes a deep breath, confused by Taemin’s _deer in the headlights expression_ , but continues on.

“Fess up, who is it? Minho? I knew that tall son of a- um, I knew he’d steal your heart someday, should’ve seen it coming. Wait no, not Minho. Kai, _Jongin_ , crap he’s a _dancer_ , too, it makes perfect sense. I mean, Minho can dance, but Kai..you guys are on the same wavelength, you’d be great together..unlike.. Wait no, is it even Kai? I swear you’ve been hanging out with your friends more often as of recent, fess up, Taem, who is this mystery person I don’t know about, and how long until I meet them and have a few choice words with them.”

Before Jonghyun can ask him to verify his mystery lover to him, before he can pout and yell that he’ll defend his Taeminnie’s honour should anyone try and hurt him, and before Jonghyun can silently mope to himself because yes, while he’s delighted that Taemin has found himself someone, he can’t deny the pit in his stomach, the sinking of his hopes and the aching of his heart, the pains that remind him so clearly of how he secretly cares for his Taemin, how he wishes he could be the one Taemin leans on, cares for, touches softly and roughly; deeply, he wishes _he_ could be all of that. But he bites his tongue as Taemin leans close, close enough to speak a whisper or.. It couldn’t possibly be..?

Jonghyun learns in the span of a few seconds that Taemin’s lips are a thousand times more soft than they look face to face, incomparable to fansite photos, because now he’s tasting the real thing. Taemin’s mouth is hot against his, moving and searching, pushing into him, pushing _all_ of him, bluntly into the wall behind him, and Jonghyun gasps as they part air for a second. Taemin’s hooded eyes meet his and he’s not sure what to say, what he should ask, or if he should continue kissing the object of his affections until someone forcibly rips his mouth off of the maknae’s.

His mind is clouded when Taemin gives him no more time to think, and suddenly they both go from panting between each other’s lips to swallowing up each other’s moans, soft and deep. Jonghyun’s hands instinctively find their way around Taemin’s smooth waist and he lets them rest there, likes the easy feel of them resting on a clothed, warm body. Taemin responds in kind, bringing his hands up to cup Jonghyun’s flushing cheeks. He smiles inside their kiss, giddy at how Jonghyun is blooming under his touch just like he is for the elder.

They lean against the wall like this for ages and just kiss and kiss and kiss; kiss until both their lips are aching but they’re both to into it too care to stop. Until the quickened beats of their hearts have slowed into soft thumps, and their heavy panting turns into gentle moans and light breaths. Eventually they pull back with a smack and take each other into a warm embrace until they hear keys jingling at the front door. Then, they part.

* * *

 


End file.
